


All For You

by Just__Sparks



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Neil comes home to their apartment to find something he least expected.





	All For You

          Practice had been an arduous one, as Neil's team was preparing for their first play off game of the year. As much as he loved Exy though, the red head was grateful to be shoving his key into the lock that stood between him and a nice, hot shower. However, his plans came to a grinding halt after he had let himself in, because upon entering he had then come face to face with his boyfriend Andrew Minyard seated in one of the wooden dining room chairs in the middle of their living room, with luggage gathered to the right of him.

  
         Dropping his duffel bag onto the black, leather couch to his left, Neil turned around and shut the door with great care. His heart rate had sped up considerably in a short amount of time, as his mind trekked back through the past couple of weeks, wondering if he had been more oblivious than usual. Fearing the worst, Neil closed his eyes, just so he could pull himself together for a moment.

  
         If the taller of the pair had paid an ounce of attention seconds before, rather than allowing himself to succumb to his own unfounded doubts, he would have noticed a few things. One, that not only were a few of the bags packed Andrew's, but that there were a couple of his own amongst the conglomeration. Two, that Andrew was consciously gripping a small object, as if it were something that he did not wish to lose.

  
         Bracing himself, Neil spun around to face whatever was to come next. The sight he was met with turned out to be vastly different than what he had pictured in his head though.

  
         In front of him, Andrew had gotten down on one knee, and he was now holding an open ring box up for Neil to see.

  
        "Yes or no?" Andrew asked evenly, his face as blank as a fresh sheet of paper.

  
         Finally, Neil recognized the moment for what it was. After a few more rapid heart beats, following a couple of stuttered breaths, Neil had gathered his wits about him enough to respond with, "I told you before, the answer with you is always yes."

  
         Andrew procured the silver band from the box with his right hand, then discarded the container by tossing it behind him with his left. He zeroed in on the correct finger, and then slid the ring on as carefully as he could. Before Andrew could ask, Neil was close to his face, already threading his hands through his blond hair.

 

          "Yes," Neil breathed.

  
         Within seconds the two were entangled around each other. The earth could have fallen out of orbit and neither would have noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in over six months, as well as my first one for this fandom. Please be kind. I may write more on this, depending. Let me know what ya think, if you'd like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
